Lítost
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: En cuanto Ciel abrió los ojos, Sebastian supo que su vida se había terminado.
1. Prólogo

**Antes de empezar, por si alguien siente curiosidad, la _lítost_ es un estado espiritual que sobreviene cuando uno se percata de su propia miseria.**

 **Dicho esto, os traigo un nuevo fanfic. Antes de comenzar a leer, quiero advertir que algunos capítulos podrían contener escenas que no sean del agrado de todo el mundo, así que para ahorrar incomodidades colocaré una advertencia al principio de los capítulos donde la considere necesaria.**

 **Por cierto, la historia sucede justo después de Kuroshitsuji ll, siguiendo el final abierto del anime.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: alusión a la prostitución infantil. OC (aunque os prometo que solo es un peón irrelevante para dar pie a la historia).**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

En la habitación apenas iluminada por una sucia lámpara sobre una mesita de noche, había una cama de considerable tamaño, cuyas sábanas azules de cuestionable pulcritud parecían simular las aguas sinuosas de un océano oscuro. En el centro del metafórico océano, sin embargo, se encontraba espatarrada una ballena gorda y sudorosa.

Basilio era un hombre acaudalado, pero también solitario y de mente enfermiza. Por eso cuando la camisa del niño que tenía frente a él resbaló de sus hombros y dejó al descubierto una clavícula huesuda, el ritmo cardíaco de Basilio aumentó, su respiración se aceleró, y su polla vieja y arrugada palpitó en el restringido espacio de sus pantalones.

La camisa del niño no le cubría más que hasta las rodillas y debajo no llevaba ropa interior. Cuando el pequeño terminó de desabrochar los botones de la prenda, uno a uno, su cuerpo apenas pubescente quedó a al descubierto. Su piel nívea estaba helada a pesar del calor agobiante que reinaba en la habitación. En cuanto Basilio posase sus manos sobre él, lo notaría durante unos segundos.

"No tengas miedo", "Eres precioso y conmigo no debes tener vergüenza", "Esta noche voy a cuidar muy bien de ti". Esas habían sido muchas de las mentiras que Basilio había utilizado para atraerle al interior de su carruaje y llevarle a este motel situado en los suburbios.

Con paso indeciso, el niño se acercó a la cama y una nueva ola de nauseas sacudió su estómago, amenazando con provocarle arcadas. No obstante, el pequeño se había aprendido bien su papel, así que se obligó a forzar una sonrisa nerviosa y a seguir avanzando. Ante aquel acto inocente, Basilio se relamió los labios y el niño sintió ganas de arrancarle la lengua.

Vacilante, su rodilla se apoyó sobre la cama, se hundió en el colchón y provocó que los desgastados muelles chirriasen. El niño gateó hasta Basilio despacio, y aunque no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz, por lo menos logró que su cara no se contorsionase en una mueca de asco cuando el olor a sudor que emanaba del cuerpo de su compañero le golpeó en el olfato. Este hombre era un pedófilo y, si la alianza de oro blanco que portaba en su mano izquierda estaba en lo cierto, también era un infiel.

Finalmente el niño se sentó sobre el regazo de Basilio, y casi de inmediato este sujetó su cintura con fuerza y ansias, restregando su polla hinchada contra su trasero diminuto; a pesar de todas las capas de ropa que les separaban, el pequeño podía sentir la humedad que rezumaba. Sin darse cuenta apretó la mandíbula y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Basilio debió de interpretar aquella reacción de la manera que más conveniente le pareció, pues una sonrisa llena de dientes se dibujó en sus labios agrietados.

Cuando la mirada del niño se encontró con la de Basilio, su primer impulso fue el de hundirle los pulgares en los ojos hasta que estos reventasen, pero en vez de eso se limitó a colocar ambas manos sobre su pecho y a dirigirle lo que esperaba que pasase por una sonrisa coqueta. Debió de funcionar, porque Basilio se veía radiante y complacido.

Conocía a los hombres como este, no era la primera vez que trataba con ellos. Por eso mismo el pequeño sabía que Basilio no tenía intención de pagarle por sus servicios cuando todo terminase. Seguramente tampoco tenía intención de dejarle marchar ileso o —directamente— vivo; de ahí la elección de este motel solitario donde sus gritos serían ignorados.

Cuando las manos de Basilio comenzaron a deslizarse por su piel tratando de alcanzar un par de nalgas respingonas, el niño actuó con rapidez y las detuvo a medio camino. A Basilio no pareció gustarle su resistencia, pero cuando el niño se relamió los labios y colocó las manos venosas del hombre por encima de su cabeza, su enfado pareció disminuir al captar la insinuación.

Basilio se había quitado la camisa antes de tumbare sobre la cama, y al parecer no solo estaba gordo, sino que también era peludo. Su suerte iba en aumento. Para el pequeño era un misterio como este hombre era capaz de encontrar su insignificante pene para masturbarse cuando su enorme barriga se encontraba de por medio.

Ahora las manos del niño se sacudían con un tembleque incontrolable mientras desabrochaban la bragueta del pantalón de su anfitrión, pero esta vez no se debía a la indignación o a la cólera.

Cuando el pene de Basilio quedó liberado de su confinamiento. El niño esbozó la primera sonrisa verdadera en toda la noche, sujetó el falo erecto entre sus manos y su único ojo azul se tornó magenta. Basilio no tuvo tiempo de resistirse, de golpearle o de gritar hasta que lo hizo de dolor.

Media hora más tarde, la cara de Basilio era una masa desfigurada. El pequeño había cumplido su deseo de reventarle los ojos —entre otras cosas— y después había hurgado en sus cuencas hasta quedar satisfecho.

Basilio todavía respiraba, pero por poco tiempo, con la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, la salvación era imposible. Y hablando de sangre, con su diminuto pulgar el niño recogió un poco de la que había salpicado su mejilla y se llevó el dedo a la boca para saborearla.

—Asqueroso —dictaminó con una apatía insultante dada la situación—. Sabe tan asquerosa como el propio dueño.

Basilio gimió y el pequeño se encogió de hombros con un elegante movimiento. A continuación se acercó a una silla cercana y allí se estacionó, contemplando a Basilio con fijeza, casi como si le estuviese evaluando.

—Te seleccioné porque el olor de tu alma parecía interesante, pero creo que me he equivocado…

Basilio trató de hablar y una flema sanguinolenta salió volando de su boca. Desde su silla, el niño le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia. En mitad de su juego, Basilio había empezado a llorar y había echando por la borda cualquier oportunidad de morir con al menos un ápice de dignidad, y ahora encima tenía la osadía de interrumpirle.

—Como iba diciendo, no seré yo quien decida la calidad de tu sabor, sino Sebastian. Así que reza por no decepcionarle o me aseguraré de que sufras las consecuencias.

Aquellas palabras, según notó Basilio, aunque amenazantes, destilaban ansiedad y nerviosismo. " _Que curioso_ ", fue lo último que pensó el hombre antes de que su mente se hundiese en un mundo de semi consciencia.

* * *

 **Sé que es un poco corto, pero todos los prólogos lo son, ¿no?**

 **Como me estaba atascando con el siguiente capítulo de Serendipia, se me ocurrió editar esto para despejarme y _voilà._ La verdad es que t** **enía muchas ganas de empezar a escribir esta historia y hoy por fin la he organizado capítulo por capítulo. El fanfic contará con once capítulos y un posible epílogo.**

 **Como os habréis dado cuenta, Ciel ya ha hecho su debut y ahora solo queda que aparezca Sebastian. Ya lo advertí al principio, pero aprovecho para recordar disimuladamente que este fic no será un paseito entre las flores.**

 **Me siento un poco nerviosa con respecto al prólogo por si es un poco demasiado... _demasiado_ (ya sabéis a lo que me refiero), así que conocer vuestras opiniones y apoyo serían una gran ayuda (os prometo que la cosa no tardará en ponerse interesante).**


	2. Un vals para morirse

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yana Toboso**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Un vals para morirse**

Con la vista fijada sobre el reloj que colgaba de la pared, Ciel contaba los segundos a falta de algo mejor con lo que entretenerse. Aunque era cierto que el paso del tiempo debería haber dejado de tener significado para él, deshacerse de las viejas costumbres era difícil.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, y él nunca se equivocaba —modestia aparte, había llevado durante tres años la contabilidad de la compañía de juguetes más exitosa de Inglaterra—, ya había transcurrido un mes y diecisiete días desde su muerte y resurrección. Claro que, quizás había utilizado el término "resurrección" muy a la ligera, porque, aunque había vuelto a nacer, estaba lejos de haberse convertido en una criatura divina…

Ciel se removió incómodo en la silla. De todos los estúpidos lugares donde podría haberse sentado a esperar, había escogido el más incómodo... Y por si fuese poco, la habitación apestaba a muerte, miedo y _sangre_. Si Sebastian no se daba prisa, uno de esos molestos shinigamis podría adelantársele y desperdiciar todo su trabajo.

Aunque era cierto que Basilio seguía respirando, no se había movido de la cama en todo lo que llevaban de noche, y de haberlo intentado, Ciel dudaba que en su estado hubiese sido capaz. En fin, de una forma o de otra, en un par de horas habría un cerdo menos en el mundo.

Súbitamente, la respiración del niño se cortó, sus músculos entraron en tensión y la puerta de la habitación del motel se abrió de golpe. La figura imponente y oscura de Sebastian se materializó en la entrada, y Ciel tamborileó los dedos contra el reposabrazos de su silla, impaciente. Ya era hora…

Los pasos de Sebastian resonaron contra el suelo de madera. Sus ojos, inexpresivos y afilados, escanearon la habitación y repararon en el bulto que reposaba sobre la cama. No obstante, el demonio mantuvo la boca cerrada y el rostro impasible.

—Has tardado mucho en venir —comentó Ciel, rompiendo el silencio. Por algún motivo, últimamente siempre sentía la necesidad de romperlo, aunque fuese con el sonido de su propia voz—. Una hora, veinte minutos y doce segundos.

Tal y como Ciel había anticipado, Sebastian no respondió. No era sorprendente, la verdad; de hecho, al niño le habría extrañado bastante más que Sebastian le _hubiese_ contestado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el demonio replicó a alguno de sus comentarios o preguntas por voluntad propia. Ciel se atrevería a decir que incluso añoraba la voz de su, ahora eterno, mayordomo. Sus comentarios —siempre cínicos e innecesarios— brillaban por su ausencia, y el niño habría regalado gustosamente su otro ojo con tal de oírle criticar tan solo una vez más alguna costumbre humana.

Sin embargo, el demonio lo sabía tan bien como su contratista; en cuanto Ciel abrió los ojos aquel día en las aguas del acantilado, Sebastian supo que su vida se había terminado. No más juegos, no más rodeos y no más sazonar la cena. Sebastian se había quedado sin su alma y había ganado en su lugar un castigo para el resto de su inmortal vida.

—Aunque supongo que ya has reparado en él, te he preparado un regalo —dijo Ciel. A pesar de no delatar ninguna emoción, sus palabras habían sido calculadas y memorizadas. El pequeño no podía permitirse cometer más errores—. El olor de su alma me pareció distinto al de las demás, y pensé que quizás te gustaría probarla.

Los ojos de Sebastian se clavaron en los suyos, y la mirada que el mayordomo le dirigió, tan vacía e indiferente a la vez, hizo que Ciel se replantease si esto había sido en verdad una buena idea.

—Ahora la vida de este… _hombre_ te pertenece. Siéntete libre de hacer con él lo que te plazca. —De repente, Ciel sentía la boca seca—. Si te incomoda, puedo apartar la mirada y…

El niño no pudo continuar la frase. Con un rápido movimiento, Sebastian cruzó la habitación y se situó en frente de la cama. Basilio debió de presentir el peligro que se avecinaba, porque su boca se abrió y de ella escaparon una serie de palabras incoherentes, seguidas por un reguero de sangre que resbaló por su barbilla hasta perderse en los pliegues de su papada.

Sebastian actuó rápido. Ante la mirada atónita de Ciel, el demonio presionó su mano contra la cara del hombre y la espachurró como quién aplasta una mosca. Un crujido desagradable y _húmedo_ resonó por la habitación y el estómago de Ciel se revolvió.

—Ya veo que no era de tu agrado. —dijo él, carraspeando para enmascarar su impresión.

—Joven amo —le llamó entonces Sebastian. Su voz fría y cortante tentaba a Ciel a encogerse y temblar en el sitio, pero por supuesto, el pequeño no lo hizo—, le pido encarecidamente que desista en su intento por buscar un alma que se ajuste a mis expectativas. Con todo el respeto del mundo, carece de la capacidad necesaria para encontrarla. Por otra parte, sus incursiones nocturnas están empezando a convertirse en un problema que, francamente, solo nos hace perder el tiempo a ambos.

Ciel no respondió. No se atrevió a hacerlo. En su lugar, su mirada se mantuvo inamovible sobre los tablones de la pared, contemplando las manchas de moho que allí residían. Se sentía humillado y frustrado.

—Ahora, si no le importa, le llevaré de vuelta al hotel.

Ciel se levantó de la silla y permitió que Sebastian arreglase los botones de su camisa chorreante de sangre. A esas alturas, el niño todavía era incapaz de vestirse por sí mismo.

A continuación, Sebastian le tomó en brazos, salió del motel dejando la puerta entornada y ambos se perdieron en la inmensidad de la noche. Nunca nadie conocería el paradero de los asesinos que tan brutalmente habían acabado con la vida de Basilio.

 **OoOoO**

Mientras Sebastian atravesaba las calles de Londres a toda velocidad, Ciel enterraba la cara en el hombro de su mayordomo. Ahora que el niño se había convertido en una criatura del inframundo, un demonio, esos eran los únicos momentos de cercanía que Sebastian le permitía.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Sebastian trepó hasta la terraza del cuarto que ambos compartían y forzó la cerradura de la ventana con el chasquido de sus dedos. Una vez en el interior de la habitación, el demonio se agachó frente a él y procedió a desvestirle. Ciel necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

Incluso en la tina, mientras Sebastian frotaba su cuerpo con un trapo enjabonado, Ciel sentía que la distancia que les separaba era abismal e intrazable. Sebastian ya no le hablaba, ya no le miraba, y cada vez que se veía obligado a tocarle, el niño deseaba que no lo hiciese. Sebastian ya no lavaba su cuerpo con mimo y veneración, tampoco le secaba con cuidado, y sus bromas sobre su altura habían cesado al igual que todas las miradas cómplices. Sebastian nunca se separaba de él, y a pesar de ello, el pequeño nunca antes se había sentido tan solo.

Hasta ese momento, Ciel no creía posible que algo tan falaz como la solitud pudiese afectarle de semejante manera, pero lo cierto es que se estaba ahogando; se asfixiaba con cada silencio, con cada mirada vacía y cada "Sí, mi señor" lleno de resentimiento. Sebastian le odiaba y Ciel se sentía miserable.

Al principio todo marchaba bien. Ciel nunca había necesitado la compañía de nadie. Desde un punto de vista emocional, siempre había sido una persona muy desapegada. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. El niño se sentía perdido. Desde que era pequeño, toda su vida había estado planeada, incluso cuando hizo el contrato con Sebastian, Ciel sabía que lo único a lo que podía aspirar era a la muerte, pero ahora su destino era incierto y eso le asustaba. Además, Sebastian no le estaba poniendo las cosas nada fáciles…

Por eso mismo, Ciel había pensado que encontrar un alma para remplazar la que Sebastian había perdido solucionaría las cosas. Quizás de ese modo, Sebastian le perdonaría y todo volvería a ser como antes. El demonio podría seguir fingiendo que le apreciaba y Ciel podría seguir viviendo esa mentira idealizada que tanto echaba de menos.

Así que, durante las últimas noches, el niño había salido en busca de un alma que mereciese la pena, tratando de encontrar una exquisitez, una delicadeza, algo que consiguiese embriagar a Sebastian y proporcionarle el placer que tanto parecía anhelar. No obstante, Ciel no era un demonio de verdad. Solo se encontraba atrapado en el cuerpo de uno. Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar su nuevo oído y olfato. No sabía lo que un demonio consideraba delicioso y asqueroso. Se había guiado por instinto y había fallado.

Aunque esa era otra. Desde su transformación en demonio, Sebastian no le había enseñado absolutamente _nada_. Ciel no sabía cómo hacer contratos, cómo controlar sus sentidos o lo que significaba ser una criatura de la noche, un monstruo, una bestia. Acostumbrarse a su nueva fuerza no había sido difícil, pero todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por aprender, y aunque no estaba seguro de porqué, Ciel no quería _ordenar_ a Sebastian que se las enseñase. Lo que el pequeño realmente quería era que su mayordomo dejase de comportarse como un crío con una rabieta y que le volviese a prestar atención.

Cuando Sebastian le sacó de la tina y le envolvió en una toalla, Ciel le dio permiso para retirarse. Necesitaba unos momentos a solas para meditar. Las cosas no podían seguir así. De lo contrario, se volvería loco.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió que quizás había llegado la hora de pasar al plan B. Dicho plan era arriesgado, pero el niño se estaba quedando sin opciones. Por supuesto, si Ciel quería que Sebastian jugase a su juego, tendría que plantearle bien las reglas…

Decidido por fin, Ciel se enfundó el camisón —esta vez sin botones— que Sebastian le había dejado preparado y salió del baño. En la habitación, Sebastian le esperaba desde su lugar de siempre, de pie junto a la cama, pegado a la pared y mirando al frente. Casi parecía un ser inerte, una bella estatua de mármol melodramática. La verdad es que Ciel no comprendía porque Sebastian actuaba de esa manera. El niño llevaba semanas sin darle una orden, y aún así el demonio insistía en tratarse a sí mismo como a un esclavo.

—Sebastian, tenemos que hablar —dijo él, deteniéndose justo en frente del aludido—. Y por hablar, me refiero a los dos. Ya sabes, quiero mantener un diálogo.

—Sí, mi señor.

Ciel entrecerró los ojos. Estaba comenzando a odiar el significado de aquellas tres palabras. Más que una muestra de respeto y cooperación, ahora parecían una burla.

—Quiero… quiero proponerte algo —empezó a decir el niño—. He pensado que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo del que ambos saliésemos beneficiados.

Durante un instante, a Ciel le pareció vislumbrar una chispa de interés en los ojos indolentes de su demonio.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo sería ese, joven amo?

—Algo así como un juego de resistencia. —Esta vez, Ciel estaba seguro de no se lo ha imaginado. Con la mirada fija sobre su persona, para bien o para mal, había captado la atención de Sebastian—. Verás, yo necesito aprender a ser un demonio y tú quieres ser libre. De modo que, si me enseñas todo lo que necesito saber en el transcurso de un año, y si no he logrado convencerte de que te quedes junto a mí antes de que la fecha límite termine, yo mismo romperé el contrato y serás libre de irte.

—Mi señor, siento informarle de que lo que propone es algo imposible de realizar —replicó Sebastian, y Ciel se sorprendió al descubrir el inicio de una sonrisa oculta y perversa en los labios de la criatura.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió él, resistiendo las ganas de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Porque para llevar a cabo lo que propone, estaría poniendo en riesgo su propia vida. Un contrato con un demonio no puede romperse tan a la ligera, para ello, una de las dos partes debe morir.

—Bien. Así será más interesante —señaló Ciel. Nunca le había temido a la muerte. Desde el día en que nació, su vida había sido como una Ruleta Rusa en constante movimiento.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Ciel veía a Sebastian sonreír tan abiertamente. El mayordomo incluso le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, tal y como solía hacer antaño.

—Si así lo desea mi joven amo, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

Cuando Ciel estaba a punto de responder, sin embargo, Sebastian se le adelantó:

—No obstante, las condiciones del juego me parecen un poco injustas, y con su permiso, me gustaría modificarlas _ligeramente_.

Los parpados de Ciel se entornaron, pero, aunque era cierto que no se fiaba de Sebastian, el niño debía estar abierto a negociaciones.

—Habla pues, tienes un minuto para exponer tus condiciones. Después, yo mismo juzgaré su validez.

—Sé que puedo confiar plenamente en usted y su palabra, pero me temo que mientras esté por encima de mí, el juego no tendrá validez —argumentó Sebastian con tranquilidad y fluidez, como quien discute el tiempo—. En cualquier momento, podría inclinar la balanza a su favor con el peso de una orden.

Ciel no era imbécil, sabía perfectamente que Sebastian le estaba tendiendo una trampa. En realidad, lo que el demonio buscaba era deshacerse del poco control que tenía sobre él. Nada más y nada menos.

—Por lo tanto, si vamos a jugar a este juego, creo que sería conveniente hacerlo desde un punto de vista más… ¿igualitario? —continuó Sebastian.

—Habla sin rodeos, demonio —gruñó Ciel.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó hasta convertirse en una mueca retorcida.

—Entonces, joven amo, déjeme proponerle una única norma: En el caso de que ambos aceptemos, usted dejará de ser mi amo y pasará a ser mi aprendiz. Por supuesto, yo haré el papel de mentor y le guiaré por este mundo hasta convertirle en un demonio hecho y derecho. Sin embargo, como todo buen aprendiz, tendrá que acatar mis exigencias sin rechistar. Y en cuanto una sola orden escape de su boca, entenderé que el juego ha terminado y yo seré el ganador.

—Para ser una sola norma, abarca bastante —observó Ciel, exhalando un suspiro resignado—. De acuerdo, me has convencido. Acepto.

Que Ciel debería haber pensado todo esto con mucho más detenimiento antes de aceptar era un hecho. El niño había conocido el mal a muy temprana edad. En ese culto de fanáticos había experimentado por primera vez el dolor, el terror y la pérdida. Sebastian le salvó; eso era indiscutible. Sin embargo, eso tampoco quitaba que las intenciones del demonio fuesen cuestionables. Ciel se había visto obligado a elegir entre el malo y el más malo, y a su juicio, había elegido bien.

Claro que, Ciel estaba tan acostumbrado al Sebastian mayordomo y a recibir sus cuidados, que ni siquiera se planteó lo que podría ocurrir, lo que Sebastian _podría_ hacer, si Ciel le concedía ese poder, si aflojaba su correa y le retiraba el bozal. Y no comprendió la gravedad de su error hasta que el demonio le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y sus ojos centellearon con un brillo antinatural.

Ciel estaba atrapado.

Si paraba el juego ahora, moriría, y si se mantenía firme, estaba seguro de que Sebastian encontraría la forma de hacer que lo lamentase.

—Muy bien entonces, _Ciel_ —Su nombre fue pronunciado con sorna—, ¿comenzamos la primera lección?

No obstante, Sebastian había olvidado algo importante: a Ciel le encantaban los juegos, y resignarse a perder no formaba parte de su naturaleza.

—Estoy esperando.

* * *

 **En realidad, todo esto se me ocurrió por la cara de cabreo que tenía Sebastian al final del anime.**

 **Creo que Ciel lo tiene un poco difícil. Resumiendo, para ganar tendría que aguantar como un campeón todo lo que Sebastian quiera hacerle, no volver a dar una orden, y para colmo convencer a nuestro "mayordomo" favorito de quedarse junto a él por propia voluntad _antes_ de que la fecha límite expire. Pero sin presión.**

 **Por cierto, he asumido que como Claude murió en el anime, matar a un demonio _sí_ es posible. Además, Undertaker estuvo a punto de matar a Sebastian una vez en el manga, así que... ****También quiero resaltar que Ciel _no_ es estúpido, y si aceptó llevar a cabo el juego, es solo porque estaba desesperado y harto. **

**Dicho todo esto, muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Me gustaría mucho que me dejaseis un comentario con vuestra opinión, sea buena o mala, para que la inspiración no me abandone y la historia pueda continuar su curso (por cierto, si veis algún error, no dudéis en avisarme).**


	3. 28 de septiembre de 1889

**Disclaimer: Ciel y Sebastian no me pertenecen a mí (por suerte para ellos), sino a Yana Toboso.**

 **Advertencias: Sebastian haciendo de las suyas.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **28 de septiembre de 1889**

Lo que Ciel tardó en parpadear, fue lo que Sebastian tardó en desplazarse a través de la habitación hasta situarse justo detrás de él; sus movimientos tan silenciosos y elegantes como los de una sombra.

—Ansioso por aprender. Eso me agrada —le susurró al oído, adoptando un tono de voz burlón—. No obstante, hay algo que falla. Algo que falta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ciel a media voz, incomodado por la repentina —e innecesaria— cercanía. Aunque el niño quería librarse de la agobiante presencia en su espalda, no se atrevía a dar un paso hacia delante, porque estaba seguro de que ese gestos solo serviría para inflar el ego de su nuevo mentor. Y Ciel _no_ le tenía miedo, ¿de acuerdo?

Por desgracia para él, respetar su espacio vital no parecía entrar dentro de los planes de Sebastian, y así se lo hicieron saber las manos del demonio cuando estas se posaron sobre sus hombros, clavándole las uñas en la clavícula.

—Siendo francos, me temo que eres demasiado humano. Todavía piensas como ellos, incluso hueles como ellos.

—En ese caso deberías hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees, _profesor_? —dijo Ciel, alzando la cabeza para dirigirle al mayor una sonrisa retorcida. Era mejor ocultar su nerviosismo con sarcasmo—. No he aceptado llevar a cabo este juego descabellado para que remarques lo obvio. Quiero que me enseñes.

—Y eso voy a hacer —replicó Sebastian, dejando escapar una risita algodonada que le puso los pelos de punta al pequeño—, pero antes de empezar, quítate la ropa.

—¿C-cómo dices? —tartamudeó Ciel. Era obvio que no había escuchado bien. Sebastian no podía ser tan desvergonzado como para soltar semejante proposición tan a la ligera. Además, el niño no había pasado por alto el ligero cambio que había sufrido el léxico de su ex-mayordomo, pues este había dejado de referirse a su persona de "usted"; un inquietante recuerdo más del control que Ciel acaba de perder.

—Ya me has oído. Sé que en el pasado nunca has sido un niño excesivamente capaz, pero estoy seguro de que incluso tú podrás desvestirte sin mi asistencia, Ciel.

El aludido tragó saliva despacio. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar su nombre resbalando elegante de la lengua de Sebastian, y por otra parte… ¿era su imaginación o el demonio acaba de insultarle? En fin, lo mismo daba. Sebastian podía burlarse de él todo lo que quisiese, pero Ciel no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—No.

Su respuesta fue directa, clara y concisa, y los parpados de Sebastian se entornaron peligrosamente. Ciel supo que estaba en problemas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el demonio. No obstante, y para alivio de su aprendiz, parecía más curioso que enfadado.

—Porqué es impropio de un noble desnudarse delante de cualquiera—respondió Ciel, solemne. Y aunque sus palabras habían sonado firmes y confiadas, el pequeño sabía que estaba siendo un hipócrita, pues Basilio no solo había tenido el honor de contemplarle desnudo, sino que también le había manoseado. No obstante, esto era diferente. Lo de antes había sido trabajo; un trabajo realmente desagradable, pero trabajo a fin de cuentas.

—¿Y a qué debo esta repentina vergüenza? —inquirió Sebastian, permitiendo que sus ojos contemplasen con interés como su diminuto aprendiz luchaba por no perder la compostura—. No sería la primera vez que veo tu cuerpo desnudo.

" _Pero sí la primera vez que lo ves con intención de humillarme_ " masculló Ciel para sus adentros. Por encima de su cadáver iba a dejar que Sebastian continuase riéndose de él. A pesar de no saber con exactitud cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de su mentor, Ciel tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Entonces te niegas? —le volvió a preguntar Sebastian, pero antes de que Ciel tuviese la oportunidad de contestar, el demonio se le adelantó—. Antes de responder, quiero que tengas en cuenta que nuestra situación ha cambiado. Negarte a hacer lo que tan educadamente te he pedido, podría traerte consecuencias muy poco favorables.

—¿Me estás amenazando, demonio? —masculló Ciel, apretando los puños con fuerza. Qué curioso, hace unos minutos el pequeño habría dado lo que fuese por volver a oír la voz de Sebastian, y ahora comenzaba a cansarse de ella. El niño _casi_ habría preferido que Sebastian no le hubiese escuchado y que ambos hubiesen regresado a su miserable rutina anterior, con Sebastian agazapado en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación haciendo pucheros y maldiciendo su estampa en silencio.

—Amenazar es un palabra muy fuerte —replicó Sebastian con tranquilidad—, yo prefiero el término coaccionar. Por supuesto, siempre te queda la opción de recibir un castigo por tu desobediencia o darme una orden que ponga fin a este desvarío.

—Eres un bastardo —siseó Ciel venenosamente. Sin embargo, sus manos ya habían comenzado a forcejear con el fino camisón que cubría su cuerpo.

No obstante, la paciencia de Sebastian debía estar llegando a su límite, porque el demonio se posicionó delante de él y se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel.

—Permíteme. —dijo, y con esas palabras le arrebató la prenda con un fluido movimiento de brazos, dejando a Ciel desnudo y tiritando en mitad de la habitación.

—Creía que los demonios no sentíais frío —se quejó él, resistiendo a duras penas el impulso de recoger el camisón que había ido a parar al suelo hecho un gurruño. La necesidad de cubrirse con él sus partes más privadas era acuciante. Además, el ambiente de la habitación era distinto a cuando Sebastian le desnudaba para meterle en la bañera o para cambiar su vestimenta.

—Y no lo sentimos, es solo que todavía no estás acostumbrado a controlar tu nuevo cuerpo. Ahora mismo eres como un recién nacido, y por desgracia, voy a tener que enseñarte cómo funciona tu anatomía desde cero.

—¿Y para eso hacía falta desnudarme? —se mofó Ciel, burlándose de su compañero para ocultar su propio bochorno.

—Exacto.

Por algún motivo, esa respuesta le inquietó todavía más, y cuando Sebastian avanzó un paso en su dirección, Ciel no lo pudo evitar y retrocedió.

—Antes has dicho que mi yo de ahora sería el equivalente a un recién nacido, ¿hay alguna palabra concreta para denominar lo que soy? —cuestionó él.

Los ojos de Sebastian brillaban magentas y sus pupilas se habían dilatado. A Ciel no le gustó nada ese cambio de actitud y decidió que distraer a su mentor con preguntas estúpidas sería la mejor forma de actuar por el momento.

—No, aunque si lo prefieres, neonato o neófito son términos que encajarían correctamente en esta situación. —Sebastian avanzó otro paso más. Ciel volvió a retroceder—. Sin embargo, creo que diablillo se ajusta más a ti, y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que estás intentando hacer…

—¿Y qué estoy intentando hacer? —contraatacó Ciel, frunciendo el ceño.

—Distraerme.

Ups, pillado…

Esta vez, cuando Ciel retrocedió, su pierna chocó contra la cama y el pequeño calló de espaldas sobre el colchón. Segundos después, la figura de Sebastian se cernía sobre él. Maldición.

—¡Sebastian! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó Ciel horrorizado y abochornado a más no poder, intentando patear a su mentor. ¡¿Es qué el demonio se había vuelto loco?!

Con una facilidad insultante, Sebastian atrapó las piernas de Ciel por los tobillos antes de que estas pudiesen siquiera rozarle.

—Si quieres convertirte en un demonio, lo primero que debes hacer es deshacerte del pudor y el decoro que te inculcaron desde pequeño. Ahora eres una criatura superior y tu cuerpo está por encima del de cualquier humano, por lo que no hay de qué avergonzarse.

—Me parece perfecto, ¿y ahora serías tan amable de quitarte de encima? —siseó Ciel, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Por qué debería? —se burló Sebastian—. La lección de hoy consiste en aprender el funcionamiento de tu anatomía, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que bajo las expertas manos de tu mentor.

—Sebastian, si me pones un solo dedo encima juro que te haré pedazos —Ciel no era estúpido, y aunque no tenía experiencia en el ámbito carnal, sabía reconocer una insinuación indecorosa cuando la oía. Sebastian no tenía intención de enseñarle nada. Por lo que a él respectaba, el demonio solo quería aprovecharse de él y humillarle.

—Shh, solo calla y escucha: ¿Cuáles son las tres funciones vitales que todo ser vivo debe cumplir?

Ciel entrecerró los parpados sintiendo su irritación crecer por segundos. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido esto en una clase de biología?

—Nutrición, relación y reproducción.

—Maravilloso. La única diferencia entre nosotros y un ser vivo es que nosotros no estamos _vivos_ per se, y la única función que nos vemos obligados a cumplir es la de nutrición. De hecho, nuestra existencia entera gira alrededor de esa función. Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto —dijo Sebastian, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande—: Verás, los humanos experimentan cientos de emociones diferentes, pero a los demonios solo nos interesan dos: el placer y el dolor, y hablando de dolor…

De repente, un grito agudo y desgarrador escapó de la garganta de Ciel. Resistirse no sirvió de nada, el agarre vicioso que Sebastian tenía sobre él se incrementó de tal manera que sus tobillos se partieron con un chasquido que resonó por toda la habitación.

Sebastian le había roto los tobillos.

Sebastian le había hecho daño.

Su Sebastian.

Con el dolor nublando su mente, Ciel se arrastró lastimosamente por la cama, lejos del alcance del demonio. Sentía ganas de vomitar y la cabeza le daba vueltas. De fondo, su fino oído podía captar la voz de Sebastian recitando palabras sin sentido:

—¿Qué es el dolor? Muchos lo definirían como una sensación desagradable que puede ser desencadenada…

Ciel no podía pensar. Su respiración se había acelerado, y aunque la parte racional de su cabeza intentaba recordarle que no necesitaba respirar, el pequeño había entrado en pánico. Incapaz de seguir moviéndose, Ciel se hizo una bola en el centro de la cama.

—Ciel —En cuanto las manos de Sebastian se posaron sobre su espalda, el escozor de la traición asomó su fea cabeza y Ciel, olvidándose momentáneamente de su sufrimiento, soltó un rugido y se abalanzó sobre Sebastian.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me toques! ¡Perro inmundo! ¡Sucio traidor!

—Ciel, tienes que calmarte. El dolor que estás sintiendo solo existe en tu mente. Solo tienes que… —Una bofetada directa a su mejilla dejó bastante claro a Sebastian que su pupilo no estaba por la labor de atenderle.

Suspirando, Sebastian sujeto las muñecas de Ciel con una mano y su cabeza con la otra.

—Mira —le ordenó, y por una vez, Ciel, con la visión borrosa debido a las lágrimas, obedeció. Entonces, los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos. Imposible. Sus tobillos estaban… ¿bien?

—A menos que nos hieran con un arma especial, nuestras heridas se regeneran casi al instante —le explicó Sebastian—. En cuanto al dolor y al placer, ambas emociones son la cara de una misma moneda, y en ausencia de almas, podemos nutrirnos de ellas; es la forma más básica de alimentarnos. Pronto descubrirás lo satisfactorio que puede llegar a ser infligir dolor a un humano o traerle a la más alta cúspide del placer, y cuando ambos se combinan...

—No lo entiendo —musitó Ciel, todavía algo abrumado y enfadado, pero indudablemente más calmado—. ¿Qué tiene que ver infligir dolor con experimentarlo? —preguntó, todavía resentido porque sospechaba que Sebastian solo le había hecho daño para divertirse a su costa.

—Porque, al igual que con el placer, para infligir dolor como es debido primero tienes que experimentarlo en tus propias carnes. De todos modos, no te preocupes, si no lo comprendes ahora, ya lo harás con el tiempo —le tranquilizó Sebastian—. Y los demonios no lloran. —Esto último lo dijo con una ternura que, aunque falsa, a Ciel le resultó reconfortante, casi como en los viejos tiempos. Casi.

—Cállate. Discrepo con tus métodos educativos. Me has roto los tobillos, maldita bestia. Tengo derecho a llorar si me da la gana —gruñó él, todavía no muy convencido con la explicación de su mentor—. ¿Y por qué estás tan empeñado en consumir almas si no las necesitas?

Sebastian sonrió y sus colmillos asomaron por entre sus labios, blancos y afilados.

—Porqué los demonios también necesitamos llevar una dieta equilibrada.

—Me alegra saber que no era más que un aperitivo para ti…

—Postre, en realidad —le corrigió Sebastian, y su sonrisa se tornó vacía y cruel—. Y basta de charla. Ahora llega la segunda parte de la lección. Ya has experimentado una pequeña pizca de dolor, lo que nos deja con mi parte favorita…

Al escuchar esas palabras, una sensación de horror incontrolable se apoderó de Ciel. No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que tras la muestra gratuita de dolor que Sebastian le había dado a probar, ahora le tocaba el turno al placer. Sin poder evitarlo, los puños de Ciel se hundieron en las sábanas de la cama, sujetando y retorciendo las telas con fuerza, como si de esa forma plantarle cara a su mentor fuese a resultarle más sencillo.

El dolor estaba bien. El pequeño estaba acostumbrado a él; podía soportarlo. Pero por algún motivo, permitir que otra persona le tocase de manera íntima conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta. Antes con Basilio había sido diferente. En aquellos momentos, Ciel había tenido en sus manos el control de los acontecimientos, pero ahora era distinto. Sebastian estaba a cargo de la situación, y si el demonio quería propasarse con él, Ciel no podría hacer nada para detenerle. La fuerza de Sebastian seguía siendo muy superior a la suya.

—¿Por qué dolor y placer? —inquirió Ciel, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

Sebastian gateó por la cama con movimientos gráciles y elegantes hasta situarse justo en frente de él. Entonces, su mano sujetó la cara de Ciel y la alzó.

—Porque de esas dos emociones derivan todas las demás: rabia, odio, angustia, celos, lujuria, perversión…

—Encantador —masculló Ciel, tratando de contener un gemido cuando los dedos de Sebastian se hincaron en sus mejillas.

—Y ahora…

—¡No! Espera —le interrumpió Ciel, desesperado—, estoy cansado y tengo… sueño. Continuemos mañana.

—Buen intento, pero los demonios no necesitamos dormir —le recordó Sebastian. No obstante, Ciel había insistido en acostarse e intentarlo todos los días desde su transformación—. Querías que te instruyese y eso voy a hacer, pero a mí manera. Si no dominas lo básico, nunca podremos avanzar.

La respiración de Ciel se atoró en su garganta cuando la mano de Sebastian se posó en su muslo y se deslizó hasta descansar en su cadera. A continuación, el demonio se inclinó sobre él, juntando su mejilla con la del niño, y su aliento cálido le hizo cosquillas en el oído.

—Aunque a juzgar por los acontecimientos de esta noche, quizás tu conocimiento sobre esta área no sea tan limitado como parece. Dime, Ciel, ¿hasta qué extremos habrías llegado para atraer a ese hombre hasta el motel? ¿Cuán bajo habrías caído?

—Te equivocas —siseó Ciel, sintiendo la ira bullir y el miedo crecer.

—¿Me equivoco? —preguntó Sebastian, arañando con sus colmillos el lóbulo de Ciel—. O a lo mejor eres tú el que está confundido. Quizás te sientes mal porque lo disfrutaste.

—Eso no es cierto… —protestó Ciel débilmente. Un sin fin de escalofríos recorrió su joven cuerpo cuando las manos de Sebastian se deslizaron por su pecho.

—Contesta con sinceridad, ¿lo disfrutaste? ¿Te gustó cuando sus manos acariciaron tu cuerpo? ¿Cuándo su sudor entró en contacto con tu piel? ¿Cuándo sentiste el calor de su erección?

—No —gimió Ciel. No estaba seguro de cuando había sucedido, pero sus manos temblaban. Todo él temblaba—. Basta.

Sebastian se separó de su oído lo suficiente como para dirigirle una mirada fría y cargada de maldad.

—Si tanto quieres que me detenga, ordénamelo.

—N-no puedo, Sebastian… —Ciel ni siquiera se resistió cuando las manos del demonio se envolvieron con una suavidad asombrosa alrededor de su cuello.

Entonces, Sebastian sonrió, y para Ciel fue como si el mundo entero se le hubiese caído encima.

—Me repugnas —le confesó, y los ojos de Ciel se cerraron, incapaces de seguir sosteniendo la mirada de su compañero ni un minuto más—. De todas formas, no te apures. Todavía te queda un año de vida. Deberías intentar disfrutarlo.

Los brazos de Sebastian abandonaron su cuello y la presencia del demonio desapareció de la cama, dejando a Ciel triste y solo. En ese instante, el niño lo comprendió. Iba a perder. Jamás sería capaz de ganar contra Sebastian. El demonio nunca habría aceptado participar en su juego de saber que él tendría una oportunidad.

Sebastian no le había perdonado.

Sebastian le _odiaba_.

* * *

 **Sebastian trolleando a Ciel desde tiempos inmemoriales... ¿y soy yo o hay cierta "posesividad" en las palabras del demonio? En fin, este capítulo iba a ser distinto, y la verdad es que me ha costado muuucho escribirlo, pero ya no lo voy a cambiar más. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y si es así o tenéis alguna duda (o queja), sentíos libres de dejarme un review para hacérmelo saber. Y muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Ya de paso, aprovecho para avisar de que durante las tres próximas semanas, que es lo que me queda de curso, voy a actualizar de manera irregular (y con eso me refiero a más irregular que de costumbre...). Así que, en caso de que no me de tiempo a escribir, pido disculpas por adelantado. Que decir, me espera un infierno lleno de exámenes, trabajos, muerte y destrucción...**


	4. 6 de octubre de 1889

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yana Toboso.**

 **Advertencias: Sangre, contenido subidito de tono y la típica crueldad de Sebastian, supongo. Nada nuevo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **6 de octubre de 1889**

Ciel no podía soportarlo más. Estaba harto. Irritado. Cansado. Enervado. Todo por culpa de Sebastian.

Cuando las clases para convertirle en una criatura del inframundo autosuficiente comenzaron, Ciel creía que como mínimo estas serían entretenidas. No obstante, el pequeño estaba equivocado. Si las clases que se había visto obligado a sobrellevar como humano eran aburridas, las que tenía que soportar como demonio eran soporíferas. Por ejemplo, ahora no le bastaba con saber dos idiomas, pues Sebastian le exigía conocer y perfeccionar por lo menos cinco más, y así hasta dominar todos los idiomas posibles. Con respecto a la geografía y a la historia, ya no era suficiente con aprenderse la de su propio país, pues Sebastian había expandido sus fronteras a nivel mundial. Y siendo un demonio, cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común estaría de acuerdo en que tomar clases de baile era una pérdida de tiempo, por eso el niño había albergado la secreta esperanza de que Sebastian las eliminaría de su itinerario, pero no había sido así, y lo mismo había ocurrido con sus clases de violín, Matemáticas y Literatura —aunque estas últimas sí que eran de su agrado—. La única asignatura nueva que parecía tener algo de relevancia con respecto a su situación actual era demonología; el problema es que Ciel la odiaba.

Cualquiera pensaría que aprender sobre la cultura y la naturaleza de los demonios tenía que ser emocionante, pero eso era porque no tenían a Sebastian de profesor obligándoles a aprenderse más de cien nombres de demonios —irrelevantes desde el punto de vista de Ciel—, junto con sus características, biografías y las relaciones que mantenían entre ellos. Solo de pensarlo a Ciel le entraban ganas de bostezar.

Sebastian estaba empeñado en que Ciel tratase de retener en su cabeza toda la cultura y conocimiento posibles. Como él no había nacido —si es que podía llamársele así— demonio, tenía que aprender desde cero todas las cosas que dichas criaturas conocían por instinto o por años de experiencia en este mundo. El problema es que nada de lo que Sebastian le había enseñado hasta el momento parecían tener valor alguno. Un ejemplo muy claro sería el dolor punzante que se había instalado en su estómago un par de días atrás, y aunque Ciel lo había mencionado un cuantas de veces, Sebastian le había ignorado abiertamente. ¿Cómo diantres iba a avanzar en su aprendizaje si ni siquiera sabía que le estaba pasando?

Ahora mismo, el pequeño se encontraba enfrascado en escribir una redacción en latín bajo la atenta mirada de su mentor. Sebastian le había informado de la importancia que tenía esa lengua antigua para los demonios, pero Ciel se había negado a escucharle. Desde su humilde opinión, el latín no era más que una lengua muerta e inútil.

—De acuerdo, Phantomhive. Deja de escribir y recítame todo lo que has escrito hasta el momento —ordenó Sebastian, metido en su papel de tutor eficiente e intelectual.

Ciel rodó los ojos y dejó caer la pluma sobre la mesa, manchando la madera de tinta e ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de Sebastian. Después cogió su hoja, la ojeó despreocupadamente, carraspeó y comenzó la lectura:

—Sebastian est animula vilis. Sebastian est canis immunda. Sebastian est sus impudice et qui est professus merdose. Sebastian…*

—Creo que ya es suficiente —interrumpió Sebastian. Su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción en particular, pero Ciel sabía que estaba enfadado, o como mínimo molesto—. Tu fluidez a la hora de expresarte deja mucho que desear. Además, has ignorado el tema principal de la redacción, que consistía en describir un paisaje.

Ciel no contestó. En su lugar, el niño esperó con una paciencia poco habitual en él a que Sebastian terminase su regañina. Últimamente, Sebastian se estaba comportando cada vez más como su "yo" anterior; incluso le vestía por las mañanas y le bañaba por las noches como siempre lo había hecho: con una sonrisa falsa y de buena gana. Ciel quería pensar que su relación estaba haciendo progresos, pero tampoco quería albergar demasiadas esperanzas…

—No obstante, has utilizado un lenguaje bastante original, y aunque siento curiosidad por saber dónde has aprendido semejantes palabras, lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez si me conjugas correctamente el verbo querer.

—¿Y si me confundo? —preguntó Ciel, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Sabes perfectamente cuál es la penalización de cada error.

Ciel resistió el impulso de hacer una mueca. Para colmo, ni siquiera sabía cuál era la traducción del dichoso verbo en latín.

—Estoy jugando con desventaja y lo sabes. No puedo conjugar un verbo que aún no me has enseñado —protestó él.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Te daré una pista: el verbo que necesitas es volo.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua. Estaba claro que no había forma de librarse de esto. Cuando a Sebastian se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había criatura viviente —o no viviente, lo mismo daba— que pudiese hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Ego… —¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora qué?—, ¿volo?

—¿Me lo estás afirmando o preguntando? —inquirió Sebastian, disfrutando de la inseguridad que emanaba su engreído pupilo.

La única respuesta de Ciel fue una mirada asesina.

—Tu vis —continuó él, observando al demonio con ojo avizor en busca de su aprobación antes de continuar—, ille vult, nous…

—¿Nous…? —presionó Sebastian cuando el silencio de Ciel se prolongó más de la cuenta.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Ciel finalmente, frustrado.

—Contesta —insistió Sebastian.

—… ¿volumus? —Ciel se relajó visiblemente al percibir un leve asentimiento por parte de su tutor—. Vos voltis.

El pequeño tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir. De no ser por el sonido chasqueante de la fusta de Sebastian estrellándose contra él y del dolor lacerante que prosiguió a continuación, Ciel ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que había sido golpeado.

Ahora su mano izquierda sangraba. La fuerza del golpe había conseguido romper su piel y hacerle un pequeño corte superficial que cicatrizaría en menos de un minuto. Pero por el momento, el escozor y la humillación seguían allí y eran muy reales.

—Lo lamento, pero esa no es la conjugación correcta de la segunda persona del plural —le informó Sebastian, esbozando una sonrisa sádica. Como ahora el cuerpo de Ciel era mucho más resistente que antes, el demonio había decidido que ya no era necesario seguir regulando su fuerza para adaptarla a las necesidades de su contratista.

—Vos _vultis_ —siseó Ciel venenosamente. Odiaba esa estúpida fusta casi tanto como al propietario.

—Excelente. Continua.

—Illi volunt.

—Maravilloso. Sabía que podías hacerlo —le felicitó Sebastian. No obstante, su voz estaba marcada por un claro tono de condescendencia y burla.

Ciel chirrió los dientes.

—¿Podemos hacer una pausa? —preguntó.

Sebastian, contra todo pronóstico, consideró su petición durante unos instantes.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre. Estoy harto del latín —despotricó Ciel sin poder contenerse—. Es monótono, inservible y tedioso.

—Por el contrario. El latín, si se estudia con interés, puede resultar una lengua muy entretenida de aprender —le corrigió Sebastian, y seguro que el muy hipócrita ni siquiera era capaz de creerse sus propias palabras.

—Lo que tu digas… —murmuró Ciel enfurruñado. Después se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda a su escritorio, cruzándose de brazos como si el mueble fuese el culpable de todas sus miserias. Entonces, al ver que Sebastian no parecía tener intención de detenerle, el niño se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella.

—¿Cuándo abandonaremos este hotel? —inquirió, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar bocarriba y fijando la mirada en el techo de la habitación. Echaba de menos su cama de la mansión, al igual que echaba de menos su estudio y su enorme e impecable baño —aunque lo de impecable era gracias a Sebastian—.

—Cuando sea conveniente.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —Antes de que Sebastian pudiese contestar, Ciel se le adelantó—. Y ni se te ocurra darme una respuesta insatisfactoria o me enfadaré.

—Eso sería una desgracia —se mofó Sebastian.

—¿Estás haciéndome perder el tiempo a propósito, demonio?

—Yo nunca haría algo así —replicó el susodicho, y Ciel supo que mentía—. En cuanto a tu pregunta, creo que sería conveniente terminar esa primera lección que dejamos inconclusa un par de noches atrás antes de marcharnos.

—¿A qué lección te refieres? Que yo sepa, hasta el momento no me has enseñado nada. —" _Nada útil, al menos"_ , pensó Ciel.

—A la referente a nuestra alimentación, por supuesto.

Al escuchar aquello, la sangre de Ciel se congeló. El niño casi había olvidado los acontecimientos de aquella noche, cuando su juego con Sebastian comenzó y su destino volvió a sellarse una vez más.

—Y si así lo quieres, podríamos terminarla ahora mismo —le susurró Sebastian al oído. Ciel no estaba seguro de cómo o cuando había sucedido, pero ahora el cuerpo del demonio se encontraba posicionado sobre el suyo, con ambas manos plantadas a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Eso no será necesario. Estoy seguro de que podemos saltarnos algunas partes —replicó Ciel, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y resistiendo el impulso de comenzar a gruñir—. Las menos importantes —añadió.

—No podemos saltarnos ninguna parte, pero si así lo quieres, supongo que podríamos posponer lo menos acuciante por el momento y avanzar —propuso Sebastian—. Aunque es una lástima, seguro que lo habrías disfrutado tú más que yo.

El puño de Ciel salió disparado y Sebastian lo atrapó antes de que este pudiese colisionar contra su cara. Entonces, la mano de Sebastian apretó su muñeca con fuerza y Ciel gimió bajito, pero no trató de resistirse. Sebastian le había dejado claro en más una ocasión quién estaba al mando de los dos, y cada vez que Ciel trataba de rebelarse, sus huesos acababan pagando las consecuencias.

Sebastian lamió la mancha de sangre que todavía recubría el dorso de su mano hasta dejarla limpia. La herida causante del desagradable desastre había desaparecido.

—Mucho mejor ahora, ¿no crees? —La sonrisa del demonio era dulce, y Ciel la interpretó como una amenaza silenciosa.

A continuación, Sebastian se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana de la habitación, dejando que el cuarto se ventilase con la suave brisa del mediodía.

—Tal y como hemos acordado, esta noche terminaremos la lección que dejamos a medias, pero no te preocupes, no te forzaré a hacer nada para lo que no te sientas preparado.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ciel, maldiciendo a su curiosidad. No quería dirigirle la palabra a Sebastian. Se suponía que estaba enfadado con él.

—A preparar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaremos.

Sebastian saltó por la ventana, la cual se volvió a cerrar sola una vez que el demonio hizo su desaparición.

 **OoOoO**

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Sebastian regresó de su misteriosa incursión con una acompañante nada agradable en opinión de Ciel. La mujer en cuestión parecía joven, probablemente cercana a la edad que aparentaba Sebastian. Un exceso de maquillaje complementado por un atuendo atrevido y un escote kilométrico delataban su oficio. Y por si fuese poco, debido a su fino olfato, el fuerte olor a colonia barata que desprendía la mujer le estaba mareando —aunque Ciel tenía la sospecha de que el olor le habría resultado igual de desagradable aún siendo humano—.

—¿Quién es esta? —bufó él, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Cohibida ante el frío recibimiento, la mujer se quedó completamente inmóvil, incapaz siquiera de presentarse. Sin saberlo, Ciel había expandido una serie feromonas especiales que los demonios utilizaban para aterrorizar a sus víctimas e inducirlas a un estado de parálisis. Sebastian se dio cuenta y esbozó una sonrisa divertida; de una forma u otra, la presencia de la mujer había conseguido poner en guardia a Ciel sin que él mismo fuese consciente de sus actos. Qué interesante…

—Se llama Victoria. La he pagado para que nos acompañe en nuestra velada y haga de ella una noche inolvidable —le explicó Sebastian, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica para así librarla de los efectos de las feromonas.

Así que la prostituta se llamaba Victoria… " _Muy gracioso"_ , masculló Ciel para sus adentros. Solo a Sebastian se le podría ocurrir buscar a una puta que compartiese el nombre con la reina a la que Ciel había jurado lealtad.

—No me interesa su nombre y tampoco saber en qué clase de vicios te gastas nuestro dinero. No obstante, te dejé bien claro que hoy no iba a participar en ninguno de tus juegos obscenos.

—Disculpa —dijo de pronto Victoria, volviéndose para mirar a Sebastian—, si el niño va a participar te costará un suplemento.

—Descuida, soy yo el que requiere de tus servicios. El señorito ahí presente no es más que un mero espectador —le informó Sebastian, colocando una mano bajo la barbilla de la mujer, alzando su cabeza delicadamente, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad y disfrutando del sonrojo que ahora iluminaba sus mejillas—. Hoy es una gran noche para mi señorito, pero no te preocupes, si su presencia te incomoda, te colmaré de atenciones hasta que solo tengas ojos para mí y no puedas pensar en nadie más.

Las cursilerías que Sebastian soltaba por la boca iban a producirle arcadas. Ciel no estaba conforme con la situación en absoluto. ¿De qué iba todo esto? ¿No se suponía que iban a saltarse su parte menos predilecta de la lección? ¿Había cambiado Sebastian de idea en el último momento? ¿Y cómo que "mero espectador"? Los ojos de Ciel se entrecerraron. ¡¿Y por qué estaban las manos de esa mujer tan cerca del culo de Sebastian?!

—Sebastian, me niego —anunció él, tomando asiento en la silla que descansaba frente al escritorio.

—Puedes negarte todo lo que quieras, pero la lección acaba de comenzar. Y ahora, Ciel, te invito a que disfrutes de las vistas. Toma nota y estate alerta. —Esas últimas palabras habían sonado a algo más que a fanfarronería, y Ciel lo notó.

Queriendo protestar, pero sintiéndose de repente incapaz de abrir la boca, Ciel observó con una mezcla entre mortificación y curiosidad como Victoria se desvestía lentamente con la ayuda de Sebastian.

Lo primero en desaparecer fue el vestido, y Ciel tenía que admitir —a regañadientes— que la mujer tenía una figura esbelta y curvilínea bastante agradable. Sin embargo, más que el cuerpo de la chica, lo que verdaderamente había captado su atención eran las manos de Sebastian. Sus dedos largos y huesudos, aunque extrañamente elegantes, se deslizaron con soltura por la piel pálida de la mujer, deteniéndose en el cierre del sujetador para desabrocharlo con sumo cuidado y así revelar un par de pechos redondos y pequeños.

Victoria parecía estar tan ensimismada como el propio Ciel con las caricias de Sebastian, suspirando cada vez que el demonio rozaba alguna parte especialmente sensible. Y aunque Ciel quería acusar a la mujer de no estar actuando con profesionalidad, no podía culparla.

—Eres una mujer realmente hermosa —le susurró Sebastian al oído, y Victoria estuvo a punto de derretirse para disgusto de Ciel. Aunque susurraren, su oído era tan agudo que incluso podía captar el pulso acelerado de la mujer, y Sebastian lo sabía. Probablemente lo estaba haciendo a posta.

—Y tú todo un galán —le cumplimentó Victoria, regalándole una sonrisa coqueta y bien practicada—. De hecho, ojalá todos los hombres fuesen tan caballerosos y apuestos como tú.

Ciel frunció el ceño, después de todo, ¿qué tenía de galante regalarle los oídos a una prostituta?

Los cabellos de Victoria se esparcieron sobre las sábanas blancas como una vertiente de aguas negras cuando Sebastian la invitó a tumbarse en la cama. Y a pesar de que Ciel quería oponerse a las órdenes de su mentor y apartar la mirada, no podía; era como si estuviese hipnotizado, y muy a su pesar, el morbo de la situación estaba comenzando a afectarle.

Los labios de Sebastian se pasearon desde el vientre de Victoria hasta llegar a sus pechos, y allí plantaron un par de besos y mordidas, rodeando a continuación un pezón erecto y oscuro. Los jadeos de la prostituta aumentaron de volumen, su espalda se arqueó y a Ciel le pareció escuchar un gemido ahogado. Sus manos, pequeñas y femeninas, agarraron las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Lo más seguro es que solo fuese su imaginación, pero de pronto en la habitación hacía un calor bochornoso. Además, un olor agobiante a sudor y almizcle inundaba en el ambiente. Ciel se retorció en su asiento, sus piernas se cerraron de golpe y sus rodillas se apretaron como si estuviesen intentando ocultar algo; quizás una prueba incriminatoria de que el espectáculo no le estaba resultando tan desagradable como en un principio había creído.

El sonido de la bragueta de Sebastian desabrochándose trajo a Ciel de nuevo a la realidad. La mirada del pequeño se alzó y sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con los de su mentor. Entonces, Ciel lo comprendió. Esta mujer, Victoria, no tenía nada que ver con ellos; no era más que un pedazo de carne, una distracción, una herramienta. Incluso ahora, con Sebastian empalándola, arrancándola gemidos y embistiendo sus caderas sin piedad, el demonio no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

La manos de Ciel se alzaron temblorosas y agarraron las solapas de su camisa, tironeando de ellas hasta hacer saltar los botones de la prenda. Tenía calor. Mucho calor. ¿Podían los demonios transpirar? Al parecer sí. El niño estaba _casi_ seguro de que Sebastian había usado uno de sus truquitos de magia negra para conducirle a semejante estado de depravación, porque Ciel no creía poder seguir manteniendo la compostura durante mucho más tiempo. O al menos no mientras Sebastian estuviese presente, observando todas y cada una de sus reacciones con esos ojos afilados y rebosantes de pecado.

—Seb-sebastian… —musitó él sin poder evitarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Por una parte, Ciel estaba cabreado, pero también estaba avergonzado, excitado, inquieto, _celoso_ … y el pequeño no sabía en cuál de todas esas emociones debía centrarse.

Despacio y de manera inconsciente, la mano de Ciel se introdujo en su pantalón y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su erección, cálida y húmeda, apretándola para intentar aliviar la presión. Sin embargo, era inútil. Sebastian, que por supuesto se había percatado de su predicamento antes incluso que el propio Ciel, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Una invitación. Clara y directa.

Al principio Ciel quiso resistirse, pero entonces ocurrió algo imprevisto: Sebastian mordió el cuello de Victoria y la boca de la chica se abrió en una mueca de horror. En ese momento exacto, cuando el olor a sangre fresca inundó la habitación, Ciel perdió la cabeza.

Los gritos de Victoria dejaron de ser placenteros, pero ni Sebastian ni Ciel la prestaron atención; el primero estaba ocupado manteniendo quieta a la prostituta, que ahora se retorcía e intentaba escapar, y el segundo se había levantado de su silla y se había subido a la cama con una agilidad felina nada propia en él.

—Ven aquí, Ciel —le llamó Sebastian, y su voz sonó más profunda que de costumbre, más inhumana—. Tengo un regalito para ti.

Y Ciel, con la vista desenfocada y una mirada ansiosa en el rostro, obedeció.

—Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío… —lloriqueaba la mujer, que sentía como su vida se escapaba lentamente a través del brutal mordisco que Sebastian le había propinado.

No obstante, en cuanto Victoria contempló el brillo predador y magenta en el ojo "sano" de Ciel y la fila de dientes afilados como agujas que ahora adornaban su pequeña boca, su pánico se elevó hasta rozar la histeria— ¡AYUDA! ¡MONSTRUOS! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡NO ME TOQUÉIS!

—Santo cielo, eres demasiado ruidosa —se quejó Sebastian, negando con la cabeza—. Me temo que tendrás que hablar un poco más bajo si quieres que tu cadáver siga conservando la lengua, querida.

Por su parte, Ciel estaba perdido en un mundo de instintos básicos y primarios; era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese teñido del ojo. El niño ni siquiera se percató de las lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su víctima, o de cómo Sebastian respondía con algún comentario sarcástico a las súplicas de la mujer. Todos sus sentidos se encontraban ocupados rastreando el olor dulce y atrayente que provenía del interior de la prostituta.

—Por favor, no quiero morir… no así —suplicó Victoria una última vez, pero era demasiado tarde. Los labios de Ciel se fundieron con los suyos en lo que a simple vista habría parecido un beso apasionado, y de ese beso escapó un hilito de sangre que resbaló por su barbilla. Entonces, el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a convulsionarse.

—Vaya, pensaba que te había enseñado mejores modales en la mesa, Ciel. Menudo lío estás montando para tan poca cosa —comentó Sebastian con cierto deje de ternura, pero Ciel no le escuchaba, y a estas alturas, Victoria tampoco.

Por fin la mujer se quedó completamente inmóvil, y en su rostro todavía podía verse reflejado un rictus de terror. Sebastian arrojó el cadaver al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza, lejos de la cama, y le dedicó a Ciel una sonrisa radiante.

—En otras circunstancias tú podrías haber sido ella —le dijo, y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del niño, que poco a poco volvía a recobrar la cordura.

—Está muerta. —Fue lo único que contestó Ciel. No parecía demasiado impresionado o arrepentido—. Me has engañado —declaró al cabo de un rato, todavía sin denotar ninguna emoción en especial.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

—Si te hubiese dicho que tenías que devorar su alma, habrías hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo. No obstante, debo reconocer que para ser tu primera vez lo has hecho bastante bien. Estaba preocupado porque no sabía si tu instinto sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para guiarte durante todo el proceso.

—Me gustaba más cuando no podías mentirme —gruñó Ciel, luchando por no hacer una mueca de disgusto cuando al moverse sus rodillas se empaparon aún más con la sangre que ahora teñía las sábanas de rojo. Explicarle al servicio de habitaciones como había llegado esa mancha ahí iba a ser difícil.

—Técnicamente, no me ha hecho falta mentir. Tan solo he omitido ciertos pedacitos de información que he considerado innecesarios —se excusó Sebastian, esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa e irritante—. ¿Y cómo está tu estómago? Supongo que después de saciar tu apetito habrá dejado de dolerte.

Solo era hambre. Ciel se había estado preocupando durante casi una semana por nada. Aunque esta experiencia le daba mucho en que pensar. Si él no había podido aguantar la tentación de ingerir un alma en apenas tres meses, ¿entonces como había podido aguantar Sebastian tres _años_ sin devorar la suya? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba el autocontrol del demonio?

—Ya no me duele. Aunque no sé porque montas tanto barullo. Debo admitir que el alma de… nuestra _amiga_ tenía un regusto agradable, pero nada más.

—Es de suponer. Esa alma no estaba cultivada. Para eso existen los contratos, para sazonar las almas y convertirlas en platos de tu agrado. El alma de esa mujer era del montón. Fácil de corromper y extirpar. Suficiente como para saciar el hambre y renovar tus energías, pero nada más.

—Ya veo —musitó Ciel, absorbiendo ávidamente toda la información nueva.

—Sin embargo, aún queda un problema más por atender —observó Sebastian, y Ciel enarcó una ceja, sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El niño siguió la mirada del demonio hasta su entrepierna, donde descubrió con gran asombro que su pene seguía tan erecto y palpitante como antes.

—Sería un desperdicio dejarlo así —comentó Sebastian, esbozando una sonrisa malévola—. Ahora que ya has aprendido de primera mano lo útil que puede ser el placer a la hora de cazar, podríamos terminar de rematar la lección…

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí —amenazó Ciel, enseñando los colmillos y retrocediendo al ver que Sebastian comenzaba a gatear en su dirección.

—Sebastian, para. —Pero Sebastian no paró.

El color de su ojo variaba sin control de rojo a azul, y tras atrincherarse en una de las esquinas de la vasta cama, Ciel terminó por cerrarlo. No quería que Sebastian le tocase. No aquí y ahora. No con la habitación llena de sangre y el cadáver de una puta observándoles.

—No te preocupes, _Ciel_. Esta noche estás fuera de mi alcance. Te lo prometí, y a menos que cambies de opinión, pienso mantener mi palabra. —La voz de Sebastian sonaba cálida en su oído—. No obstante, no puedo dejar que mi pequeño diablillo se pasee por la habitación en un estado tan lamentable…

Sin previo aviso, Sebastian le cogió en brazos como si fuese un infante, de forma que sus piernas quedasen a ambos lados de las fuertes caderas del demonio y su erección presionase contra los músculos de su abdomen.

—¡Sebastian, bájame ahora mismo! —exigió Ciel, pataleando y golpeando sus puños contra el pecho de su compañero.

—¿Es eso una orden? —bromeó Sebastian, esbozando su primera sonrisa juguetona en semanas. Al parecer, la sangre y el olor a muerte le habían puesto de buen humor.

—No… —gruñó Ciel, rindiéndose y relajándose por fin en los brazos de su captor, aunque su mirada seguía siendo hostil y cautelosa.

—Así me gusta, y ahora deja de protestar o te castigaré sin burbujas en el baño. —De alguna forma, Ciel sabía que Sebastian se estaba riendo de él.

* * *

 **Casi parece que las cosas van a mejorar, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso está por verse...**

 ***Os aviso que no tengo ni pajolera idea de latín (si vosotros sí y queréis corregirme, sentiros libre de hacerlo y cambiaré lo que esté mal), y me daba vergu pedirle a algún amigo que me tradujese las frases, así que me he valido del traductor de google y de alguna página de por ahí para intentar poner: "Sebastian es una criatura vil. Sebastian es un perro inmundo. Sebastian es un cerdo pervertido y un profesor de mierda. Sebastian..."**

 **Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. La verdad es que he tardado muchísimo en escribir este cap. Supongo que la próxima historia que actualizaré será Serendipia, e intentaré subir algún one-shot también. ¿Preferís zombies o otro cuento encantador? Oh, y todavía no he terminado mis clases y me queda un último empujón, aunque mi moral está un poco por los suelos, así que no dudéis en dejarme un comentario con vuestra opinión para alegrarme un poco el día a día, mis queridos lectores.**


	5. 2 de noviembre de 1889

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yana Toboso.  
**

 **Advertencias: Lo típico...**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **2 de noviembre de 1889**

Ciel podía sentir la sangre bombeando en sus oídos y la adrenalina recorriendo cada rincón de su inmortal cuerpo. Y la verdad, era una sensación maravillosa. Ya no se sofocaba. Sus pulmones habían dejado de protestar. El oxígeno se había convertido en una necesidad secundaria, y él nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo. Sí, en efecto, Ciel Phantomhive adoraba correr.

Desde su transformación, y aunque Sebastian seguía insistiendo en que su nuevo cuerpo y ampliadas capacidades seguían siendo insuficientes para un demonio corriente, Ciel se sentía más poderoso y capaz que nunca. Quizás las palabras de Sebastian eran ciertas y para los estándares de una criatura del infierno él seguía siendo relativamente débil, pero en comparación con los humanos y su antiguo yo, Ciel era veloz, ágil y fuerte. ¿Qué cómo le hacía sentir eso? Pues genial.

Ahora mismo, Sebastian y él estaban jugando al escondite. Como Ciel parecía esforzarse cada vez menos en sus lecciones —quizás por la falta descansos y la monotonía de las clases…—, Sebastian había decidido darles una oportunidad a métodos de enseñanza menos convencionales con la esperanza de que si se trataba de un juego, la naturaleza competitiva de Ciel le impulsaría a querer ganar y así se esforzaría más.

Por el momento, lo único que Ciel tenía que hacer era saltar de tejado en tejado y corretear por las laberínticas calles de Madrid —tras abandonar el hotel de Londres, Sebastian había decidido que Ciel necesitaba conocer el mundo con sus propios ojos, y de camino a Francia habían decidido hacer breve parada en España—. Claro que, huir y esconderse de Sebastian era demasiado "fácil", así que el demonio había decido añadirle una última dificultad: Ciel tenía que huir y esconderse de él, _pero_ también tenía que ser capaz de utilizar sus poderes para enmascarar su presencia. Todo ello al mismo tiempo.

De momento, Ciel no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. El pequeño había optado por los tejados a la hora de desplazarse ya que, por culpa del mercadillo, las calles estaban atestadas de gente y moverse sin llamar la atención era complicado.

Súbitamente, los sentidos de Ciel se aguzaron y su fino oído captó una presencia a su izquierda. El niño iba a tanta velocidad que temía girar la cabeza para echar un vistazo, pero lo hizo de todos modos solo para descubrir que allí no había nada ni nadie. Quizás solo había sido su imaginación…

Ya, más quisiera él.

Ciel saltó justo a tiempo, esquivando de milagro un zarpazo sin garras de Sebastian, quién intentaba capturarle por quinta vez consecutiva esa mañana. Ciel no perdió tiempo y siguió corriendo con Sebastian pisándole los talones. Darle esquinazo al demonio mayor parecía una tarea imposible, pero Ciel estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Casi parecía que lo iba a conseguir. Ciel saltó a un tejado cercano, esprintó, apoyó los pies sobre una chimenea y se impulsó en el aire para poder alcanzar el saliente de una ventana cercana, después consiguió trepar hasta el tejado de un dúplex. Lo iba a conseguir. Sebastian no le había atrapado todavía. Podía sentir su presencia detrás de él, pero si Ciel se alejaba tan solo unos cuantos metros más, entonces podría…

CRACK

La teja donde Ciel había apoyado el pie se desprendió antes de que el niño pudiese reunir el impulso suficiente como para saltar y, sin poder evitarlo, Ciel se precipitó al vacío.

Pero en vez de estrellarse contra el suelo, Ciel sintió los brazos de Sebastian enroscándose alrededor de su cintura y, un segundo después, alumno y tutor se encontraban de pie en un apartado callejón, el uno frente al otro, como si Ciel nunca hubiese estado a punto de hacerse picadillo contra el pavimento.

—Me has salvado —observó Ciel, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No lo hago siempre? —se burló Sebastian.

Ciel frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—No tenías por qué.

—Por supuesto que sí. De haberte estrellado contra el suelo, habrías llamado demasiado la atención. Tu torpeza podría habernos metido en un lío.

Ciel no lo pudo evitar e hizo un mohín que trató de ocultar rápidamente. Era obvio que esa no era la respuesta que quería oír, y aunque era estúpido esperar algo más de Sebastian, el demonio podría haber tenido un poco más de tacto.

—Y ya que has sacado el tema, permíteme decirte que tu actuación ha sido más que deficiente. Habíamos acordado que, ya que eres incapaz de aguantar un enfrentamiento físico directo contra un adversario, por lo menos te esforzarías en escapar eficazmente de tus enemigos. Ni siquiera eres capaz de ocultar tu presencia como es debido. Un demonio tan débil como tú no puede sobrevivir en un mundo como este.

—Y qué más da eso. Eres tú el que no para de repetirme que solo me queda un año de vida. En cuanto el tiempo se agote, te desharás de mí, dejaré de existir y ya no tendré que volver preocuparme por cosas tan triviales como mi supervivencia —dijo Ciel.

El pequeño esperaba algún comentario cruel por parte de Sebastian o al menos una confirmación de sus palabras, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando su tutor no respondió nada y prefirió guardar silencio.

Ciel rechinó los dientes. Odiaba cuando Sebastian le ignoraba.

—Sebastian, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Sebastian!

—Shh.

—Sebas… —Un gritito indignado escapó de sus labios y quedó amortiguado por la mano de Sebastian, que se plantó con una fuerza inamovible sobre su boca. Ciel intentó morder aquella mano traidora, sin embargo, solo le hizo falta dirigirle una mirada al rostro mortalmente serio de su tutor para saber que algo iba mal. Con algo de esfuerzo, Ciel consiguió apartar la mano de su cara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró él, ojeando al demonio con cierta aprensión. Había pocas cosas que conseguían minar el humor de Sebastian. Ciel, cuando se ponía insoportable, era una de ellas. No obstante, en esta ocasión tenía que ser algo distinto.

—Peligro. Alguien se acerca a nuestra posición. No, espera. Hay más de uno.

—¿Demonios? —inquirió Ciel.

—Eso parece —confirmó Sebastian—. Llevo días sintiendo su presencia, pero es la primera vez que se acercan tanto a nuestro territorio.

De pronto, Sebastian se dio la vuelta y se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel, sobresaltando a Ciel.

—Ciel, escucha. Tengo el presentimiento de que estos demonios no vienen en son de paz. Voy a intentar dialogar, pero si tengo que luchar contra ellos, me será más difícil si también tengo que protegerte. Si lo entiendes, quiero que corras y te alejes de aquí lo más rápido posible. Yo me adelantaré y les cortaré el paso.

—No voy a dejarte aquí —dictaminó Ciel, fingiendo una valentía que realmente no sentía—. Además, ¿quién dice que esto no es una trampa para separarnos? Y dudo que llegue muy lejos sin tu ayuda. Soy un desastre, ¿recuerdas?

Sebastian frunció el ceño. Cualquiera pensaría que el demonio se estaba empezando a enfadar, pero Ciel le conocía demasiado bien; Sebastian estaba preocupado por él, y saber que aquel ser sin corazón todavía seguía preocupándose —en mayor o menor medida— por su bienestar trajo una sonrisa diminuta, pero auténtica, al rostro de Ciel.

—Lo siento, pequeño, pero no tenemos otra opción. Si las cosas se ponen feas, prefiero que no estés aquí para verlo.

Ciel asintió despacio. Gracias a Claude y Hanna, no era la primera vez que contemplaba un combate entre demonios; si Sebastian tenía que recurrir a la violencia, la lucha sería brutal.

—¿Vendrás a buscarme cuando acabes?

Sebastian asintió. Ciel tragó saliva.

—Una cosa más, Sebastian. Pase lo que pase, ni se te ocurra perder.

Dicho eso, Ciel echó a correr y salió de la boca del callejón, entremezclándose con la gente que había salido a pasear con sus familias o hacer la compra.

Tal y como Sebastian le había enseñado, Ciel intentó enmascarar su presencia y camuflarse con los humanos para llamar lo menos posible la atención. Últimamente, su tutor había dejado de vestirse como un mayordomo y él había dejado de vestirse como un señorito. Gracias a eso, pasar desapercibido era más sencillo.

No estaba seguro del todo, pero Ciel juraría que llevaba por lo menos veinte minutos caminando y abriéndose paso a través de la marabunta de gente que parecía querer arrastrarle calle abajo como la corriente de un río. Entonces, Ciel les vio. Se trataba de un hombre rubio y una mujer de tez morena. Ambos eran altos, esbeltos y hermosos. Parecían estar buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

De pronto, los ojos rojos de la mujer se cruzaron con los suyos y un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Ciel. Una sonrisa llena de dientes se dibujó en los labios carmín de la dama y, en un parpadeó, esta se encontraba junto a él con un brazo envuelto alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Estás solo, pequeño? —Su voz era dulce y sinuosa. Si las víboras hablasen, sonarían justo así.

—No —gruñó Ciel, tratando de soltarse.

La mujer se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Ciel, manchándola con el color de su llamativo pintalabios.

—Yo creo que sí. Verás, mi amigo y yo queremos hacerte unas preguntas, y si no vienes con nosotros por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

A Ciel le habría encantado oponer un poquito más de resistencia, pero esta individua desprendía un aura muy parecida a la de Sebastian: malévola y poderosa. El niño tenía el presentimiento de que a la mujer le habría encantado llevársele de allí por las malas, y él no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Así que, tras verse sin opciones, Ciel decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba: dejarse secuestrar.

Una vez lejos de la calle principal, la mujer y su acompañante le guiaron hacia una casa maltrecha y ruinosa. La mente de Ciel todavía seguía sin procesar la falta de luces y escrúpulos que poseían los humanos. Absolutamente nadie se había molestado en intentar detener a la extraña pareja que mostraba todos los síntomas de estar secuestrando un niño "pequeño" e "indefenso" en mitad de la calle y a plena luz del día. Que decepcionante. La puerta de la casa se abrió y el hombre empujó a Ciel dentro, donde el olor a cerrado y una oscuridad espesa le recibieron encantados.

—Es un niño precioso, ¿no crees, Daven? —dijo la mujer de pronto, cuyos ojos, al igual que los de todos los presentes, podían ver en aquella oscuridad con una claridad absoluta.

El hombre, presuntamente Daven, asintió y se relamió los labios. Ciel retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó contra una pared polvorienta.

—Y está asustado, ¿no es adorable? —arrulló la mujer, ganándose un bufido por parte de Ciel.

—Más quisieras —replicó él.

—Pero tiene una boca de lo más inoportuna —anunció de pronto Daven, dejándose oír por primera vez.

—Sin duda alguna, su lengua es más larga que su sensatez —coincidió la mujer.

—¿Qué queréis de mí? —siseó Ciel. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojos y su cuerpo había adoptado una de las muchas poses defensivas que Sebastian le había enseñado.

—Que mono, cree que puede amenazarnos —se rio la mujer, y para Ciel, su risa sonó como el silbido de una serpiente—, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, mi compañero y yo queremos muchas cosas: hablar, conocernos, destriparte… pero todas ellas a su tiempo.

Un escalofrió sacudió el diminuto cuerpo de Ciel y su ojo le traicionó cuando empezó a buscar posibles vías de escape sin su permiso.

—¿Por qué no comenzamos por el principio? —sugirió Daven.

—Grandiosa idea —le felicitó la mujer—, toma asiento querido —dijo ella, refiriéndose a Ciel, y con un simple movimiento de su muñeca, una silla salió disparada de las sombras y chocó contra las rodillas de Ciel, obligándole a sentarse sobre ella. Para acrecentar su horror, el niño descubrió que no podía moverse.

—Mi nombre humano es Cornelia, y como ya habrás averiguado, somos demonios. Cuando descubrimos que había nacido uno de los nuestros por los métodos menos ortodoxos que te puedas imaginar, mis compañeros y yo decidimos que teníamos que verte con nuestros propios ojos. Un humano convertido en demonio, casi parece un chiste, y, sin embargo, aquí estás.

—Genial, ya me habéis visto. ¿Podéis dejarme marchar ya? Mi tutor va a enfadarse mucho si no regreso pronto —dijo Ciel, y aunque no lo parecían a simple vista, sus palabras eran una clara amenaza.

—¿Siempre eres tan maleducado? —preguntó Cornelia, exasperada—. Aún no he terminado de contar nuestra historia, y si vuelves a interrumpirme, juro que te desencajaré la mandíbula.

Ciel le dirigió una mirada desafiante, pero no dijo nada más. Lo pareciese o no, apreciaba bastante su mandíbula.

—¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Visualiza nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos que este nuevo demonio no solo se trataba de un niño humano, sino que además tenía esclavizado y a su completa merced a uno de los demonios más poderosos del inframundo —No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ésta loca estaba hablando de Sebastian, y hablando de Sebastian… ¿dónde se había metido? ¿No debería haber venido ya a salvarle?—. Naturalmente, decidimos que no podíamos dejar las cosas así. Verás, los demonios somos un poco… ¿ _clasistas_? No nos gustan los humanos, ni tampoco los mestizos y mucho menos los engendros tramposos como tú. En resumen, hemos venido a liberar a nuestro compañero y a acabar con tu patética existencia.

—Qué suerte la mía —suspiró Ciel, fingiendo que esta conversación le resultaba aburrida cuando en realidad temblaba de rabia por dentro. Morir a manos de Sebastian le daba igual, o por lo menos no le importaba tanto, pero morir a manos de unos sucios demonios cualquiera era una cosa muy distinta.

—No obstante, antes de deshacernos de ti, mi compañero me ha suplicado que te demos otro… _uso_.

Una desagradable sensación de déjà vu se hizo patente en Ciel. No obstante, el chico no trato de resistirse o escapar; de todos modos, sería inútil y su orgullo le impedía mostrar debilidad ante sus enemigos.

Daven no perdió tiempo. Con el permiso de su ama, el demonio se agachó y apoyó sus manos sobre los muslos de Ciel. Su rostro se enterró en la entrepierna del niño y su fino olfato inhalo el aroma puro e inocente que allí residía. Para su sorpresa, el mocoso era virgen y eso le complacía.

Ciel cerró los ojos, avergonzado y aterrorizado. Memorias indeseables del culto y su infancia se entremezclaban en su mente, confundiéndole y paralizándole por igual. Quería salir de allí. _Tenía_ que salir de allí. Necesitaba ayuda. No obstante, esta vez Sebastian no estaba allí para protegerle.

Cuando las manos heladas de Cornelia se posaron sobre sus hombros y se deslizaron por su pechó, Ciel pegó un respingo y dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia. El pánico se apoderó de él y el pequeño intentó luchar y resistirse, pero los músculos de su cuerpo seguían sin responderle. La impotencia se mezcló con su miedo y eso sirvió para afianzar la sensación de indefensión que había preferido ignorar desde que puso un pie en esta condenada casa. Si no hacía algo pronto, no solo su vida estaría en juego…

Cuando la boca de Cornelia forzó la apertura de la suya y una lengua se introdujo en su garganta, una sucesión de arcadas amenazó con hacerle vomitar. Ciel cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de ignorar por todos los medios el sonido de su bragueta siendo desabrochada. Entonces, la cruel realidad le golpeó de lleno. Las cosas no habían cambiado. La tragedia de hace tres años estaba a punto de repetirse y, una vez más, Ciel no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Ojalá hubiese prestado más atención. Lo único que tenía que hacer era escuchar a Sebastian. Si hubiese sabido ocultar su presencia como era debido, nada de esto habría pasado…

Súbitamente, todo se detuvo.

Cornelia se separó de él y Daven alzó la cabeza, asustado. La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y la luz cobriza de la tarde inundó el lugar, cegando a Ciel momentáneamente y privándole de la visión de su salvador. No obstante, el aura colérica que parecía rodear al intruso era inconfundible; Sebastian había venido a salvarle.

Los pocos segundos durante los cuales Ciel mantuvo los parpados bajados debieron ser suficientes para que Sebastian se encargase de sus captores, porque cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró con la cara del demonio a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de la suya, observándole preocupado.

—¿Dónde…?

—Han huido —dijo Sebastian rápidamente, como si acabase de leerle el pensamiento.

Ciel asintió despacio y se levantó de la silla. Casi de manera automática, Sebastian le cogió en brazos y, por una vez, Ciel no puso objeción alguna. Estaba cansado y el cuerpo de Sebastian se había convertido en la única fortaleza segura que el niño conocía. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de su protector y un gemido escapó de entre sus labios cuando la mano de Sebastian se hincó con demasiada brusquedad en sus costillas.

Una cosa estaba clara: Sebastian estaba rabioso. Ciel _casi_ podía oler su posesividad, y aunque en cualquier otro momento aquello le habría enfurecido, ahora le hacía sentir seguro.

—Vámonos de aquí. Este sitio apesta a escoria.

Una vez en la calle, Sebastian le transportó raudo y veloz atravesando callejuela tras callejuela. Ciel podía sentir como los brazos de su demonio temblaban y como un gruñido feroz vibraba constante en su pecho. De pronto, Sebastian se detuvo y le depositó en el suelo. Las manos de su tutor se envolvieron alrededor de sus mejillas y le obligaron a alzar la cabeza.

—Ciel, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? No debería haberte dejado solo. Lo lamento, ha sido un error. Me engañaron porque no esperaba que un grupo tan grande de demonios estuviese viajando juntos, y mientras sus compañeros me distraían, esos dos imbéciles aprovecharon para abducirte en mi ausencia —Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que Ciel escuchó la voz de Sebastian jaspeada con desesperación, balbuceando escusas.

—Estoy bien. Solo me han… tocado un poco. —A juzgar por el rugido de Sebastian, aquella no había sido la respuesta acertada…

— **¿Dónde?** —La voz de Sebastian había perdido todo rastro de humanidad, y Ciel mentiría si dijese que la repentina alteración del demonio no le estaba resultando excitante…

Se estaba haciendo tarde y la calle donde se encontraban parecía estar desierta. Despacio, el dedo índice de Ciel señaló su pecho. De inmediato, las manos de Sebastian rasgaron su camisa y la cara del demonio se estampó contra su abdomen.

Al principio, Ciel, temeroso, intentó resistirse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que los brazos de Sebastian se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura y le mantuvieron quieto.

Ciel casi dejó escapar un chillido cuando los colmillos de Sebastian rozaron su pezón, pero aparte de restregar el rostro contra su pecho, el demonio no parecía estar interesado en llevar sus acciones más lejos. De hecho, la conducta de Sebastian le resultaba sospechosamente parecida a cuando un felino se frotaba contra una pierna para pegarle su olor.

—Es inútil —siseó de pronto Sebastian, sobresaltando a Ciel—, todavía puedo olerles en ti.

Así que estaba en lo cierto. En el fondo, Ciel estaba sorprendido. Ni siquiera cuando Claude se había convertido en su mayordomo Sebastian se había puesto tan celoso y cabreado. Y Ciel no pudo evitar preguntarse que había cambiado.

—¿Dónde más?

—¿C-cómo dices? —preguntó Ciel, sintiéndose un poco estúpido y avergonzado por la falta de mordacidad en sus palabras.

—¿Dónde más te han tocado?

Esta vez, Ciel vaciló antes de dirigir su dedo hasta su entrepierna. Sin embargo y en contraste con sus anteriores acciones, las manos de Sebastian se posaron con delicadeza en su cintura, donde sus pulgares trazaron círculos.

—¿Estás seguro? —murmuraron los labios del demonio contra su oído.

A sabiendas de que más tarde se arrepentiría, Ciel asintió y su respiración se entrecortó cuando la mano de Sebastian se desplazó imposiblemente cerca de su creciente erección sin llegar a tocarla.

—¿Dónde más te han tocado?

La otra mano de Sebastian desabrochó su parche y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Ciel tragó saliva. ¿Cómo diantres habían llegado a esa situación?

—Labios —musitó él.

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—No me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

Y tan rápido como había aparecido, la magia del momento se desvaneció. Sintiéndose humillado, Ciel frunció el ceño y utilizó su fuerza sobrehumana para apartar a su tutor de un empujón, dispuesto a marcharse conservando la poca dignidad que le quedaba y a olvidarse de este horrible día. Si Sebastian sentía la necesidad de preguntarle algo así, eso significaba que su relación no había cambiado en absoluto.

No obstante, antes de que Ciel pudiese crear algo de distancia entre él y Sebastian, la mano del demonio sujetó su muñeca y le devolvió a la misma posición de antes. Ciel quiso luchar y resistirse, pero todas sus fuerzas se extinguieron cuando un par de labios ansiosos se estrellaron violentamente contra los suyos.

* * *

 **He tardado mucho en actualizar, lo sé. Se suponía que iba a subir este cap la semana pasada, pero no me gustaba como estaba quedando.**

 **Anyway, quería, ya de paso, avisaros de que mi siguiente actualización será para Serendipia, pero también es cierto que voy a estar fuera dos semanas, aún así trataré de subir el siguiente cap nada más volver.  
**

 **Volviendo al fanfic, la relación entre Ciel y Sebastian parece que empieza a mejorar. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y si es así, dejarme un review para hacerme feliz. Por supuesto, si no os ha gustado también podéis hacermelo saber. Los reviews me dan vida, así que sea cual sea su contenido serán bien recibidos.**

 **Así que... ya nos veremos... preferiblemente pronto xd.**


End file.
